23 Marca 2015
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Sprawa dla reportera - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Życie dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij!; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3062; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Klan - odc. 2721 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 135 - Zagadki serca (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 100 (seria II, odc. 52) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 100); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Wójt roku - 2014 - sylwetki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Przepis dnia - /191/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 BBC w Jedynce - Ukryte królestwa. cz. 3. Miejskie dżungle (Hidden Kingdoms. Small worlds, giant stories) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 53/111, Dziwna wojna i dziwny pokój (Highway to Heaven, ep. 53/111, Another Kind of War, Another Kind of Peace); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Zdrowy smak kiszonki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 101 (seria II, odc. 53) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 101); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3063; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2722 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /305/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Przepis dnia - /192/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Perły Millennium - Zabójcza pewność - txt. str. 777 56'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Mariusz Malec; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Grzegorz Małecki, Aleksandra Prykowska; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Oto historia - Ukryta fortuna Putina (Putin System); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Co się zdarzyło w Las Vegas? (What Happens in Vegas?) - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Tom Vaughan; wyk.:Cameron Diaz, Ashton Kutcher, Lake Bell; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Półmrok (Half Light) 105'; thriller kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2006); reż.:Craig Rosenberg; wyk.:Demi Moore, Therese Bradley, James Cosmo, Hans Matheson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Notacje - Wojciech Zabłocki. Sukcesy małego Tygrysa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Listy z Katynia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Czarnecki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 53/111, Dziwna wojna i dziwny pokój (Highway to Heaven, ep. 53/111, Another Kind of War, Another Kind of Peace); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 753; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 754; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1260 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 498 - Pamięć serca; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Niebo i inne hity kabaretu Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie flamenco - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 12/101; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Na sygnale - odc. 11/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 O mnie się nie martw 2 - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Newton - Kobiety w nauce (Science: A job for women.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2014); reż.:Susanne Kainberger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/84; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1260 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1261 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1129 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 862; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Chory świat (Fire in the blood) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Dylan Mohan Gray; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 To ja, złodziej - txt. str. 777 96'; komedia sensacyjna; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Zbigniew Dunin-Kozicki, Janusz Gajos, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Romantowska, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Krystyna Feldman, Bożena Dykiel, Kinga Preis, Maciej Kozłowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 8 "Kanały"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Chory świat (Fire in the blood) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Dylan Mohan Gray; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Rzeszów 06:35 Mamy to! (10)Medycyna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Szlakiem drewnianych kaplic - Wola Kopcowa odc. 3; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 69; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Aktualności Flesz 07:33 Kalejdoskop filmowy - informator filmowy; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:36 Stacja Rzeszów Główny - Magazyn kulturalny; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:57 Aktualności Flesz 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Pogoda - 23.03 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Plebania - odc. 29; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 30; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny - 23.03-Pytania /pakiet 62/; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:40 Pogoda - 23.03 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 81; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 12:15 Ślizg - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:05 Zapiski Łazęgi - Sanktuarium w Brzesku; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 31; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 32; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 23.03-Pytania /pakiet 62/; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Yoshiho Umeda 19.12.2014; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Ja tu czekam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Szlakiem drewnianych kaplic - Rembieszyce odc. 8; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 15:45 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 71; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Astronarium (4); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Kalejdoskop filmowy - informator filmowy; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Magazyn katolicki - Przeworska Jerozolima; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - Tarło "Bieszczadzkich łososi"; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:11 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - Symbol bieszczadzkiej wiosny; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:19 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - Żabie gody; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Aktualności - informacje z Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:51 Prognoza pogody - prognoza dla Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Konkrety i opinie - Czy Polacy chcą bronić naszych granic?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Aktualności wieczorne - informacje z Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Sportowe wydarzenia - 22.03.2015; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 23.03 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 23.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:55 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Aktualności wieczorne - informacje z Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:18 Prognoza pogody - prognoza dla Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Yoshiho Umeda 19.12.2014; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Ja tu czekam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Szlakiem drewnianych kaplic - Rembieszyce odc. 8; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 71; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Przechodzień codzienny - 23.03-Pytania /pakiet 62/; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 23.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 23.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:50 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Astronarium (4); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Super kret (Super Mole); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Gotyckie szaty; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Yoshiho Umeda 19.12.2014; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Ja tu czekam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Szlakiem drewnianych kaplic - Rembieszyce odc. 8; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Ślizg - odc. 15; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 24.03-Poprzeczka/pakiet 62/; STEREO, 16:9 06:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Trudne sprawy (506) 09:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (164) 09:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (165) 10:00 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (115) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (424) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (116) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (507) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2063) 14:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (116) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (2843) 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (703) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (613) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2064) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (204) 20:05 John Carter - film sci-fi, USA, 2012 22:50 Ultraviolet - film akcji, USA, 2006 00:35 Szukając miłości - komedia, USA/Francja/Japonia, 2007 02:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! (4171) 06:20 Mango - Telezakupy 07:25 Odlotowy ogród (3/13) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Szkoła (93) 12:00 Szpital (321) 13:00 Piekielny hotel (2/13) 14:00 Ukryta prawda (442) 15:00 Szkoła (94) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2431) 17:00 Ukryta prawda (443) 18:00 Szpital (322) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (4172) 20:10 Doradca smaku (37/60) 20:15 Na Wspólnej 13 (2038) 20:50 Ugotowani 8 (25) 21:30 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 8 (4/14) 22:30 Żony Hollywood (2/8) 23:30 The Following (2/15) 00:30 Kamuflaż II (9/16) 01:30 Co za tydzień 02:00 Uwaga! (4172) 02:25 Sekrety Magii 03:45 Rozmowy w toku (2431) 04:45 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:10 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia - Odrą gram; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 To nie tak - Kościół i polityka; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Pierścień i Róża - O pani, jesteś moim snem odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Baron24 - odc. 22 "Impreza" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1201 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Blondynka - odc. 29* (seria III, odc. 3) - Droższa niż perły - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (237); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Notacje - Maria Broniewska. Była jego największą miłością; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 To nie tak - Kościół i polityka; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce - odc. 10 - Joseph Beuys; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Baron24 - odc. 22 "Impreza" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (696) San Francisco - Andrzej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Szpieg świata - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:25 Studio Wschód - Kaziuki nad Wilią; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1201 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Tajemnica; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (697) Grecja - kamperomaniacy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 10 - Maciej Stuhr; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 153; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 10; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Baron24 - odc. 22 "Impreza" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Szpieg świata; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Tajemnica; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (697) Grecja - kamperomaniacy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1201; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Śladami Podlasian - Korzenie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Perszyj kanał 6.00 Która jest zwrócona pervogo 6.30 Aktualności 7.20 Era budowy 7.25 Słuchowo 8.00 Aktualności 8.20 Wiadomości z wszędzie 8.25 Która jest zwrócona pervogo 9.00 Wieczny 9.25 Na hlavnom 10.30 D / F 11.05 T / C "Miss Marple" 12.25 Uteodyn 13.00 Aktualności 13.20 Okno na Ameryce 13.45 Opowieści Lyrnyka Sasha 13.55 M / F 14.25 Książka ua 14.50 H / T "Trzej Idioci" 18.05 Time-CH 18.15 Aktualności. spokój 18.30 Aktualności 19.00 Pierwsza kolumna 19.30 Drodzy posłowie 20.00 Na hlavnom 21.00 Aktualności 22.00 D / F 22.55 Troika, Keno 23.00, 0.00, 1.00 Wyniki 23.30 Słuchowo 0.30 Która jest zwrócona pervogo 1.20 Teleakademyya 2.20 Aktualności. spokój 2.30 Aktualności 2.50 H / F "Niemcy 09" 1+1 6.45, 7.10, 7.45, 8.10, 8.45, 9.10 Zavtrak z "1 + 1" 7.00 ТСН 7.35 M / s „Masza i Niedźwiedź” 8.00 ТСН 8.35 M / s „Masza i Niedźwiedź” 9.00 ТСН 9.40 Chetыre svadbы 2 11.05 T / C „Sыla. Powrót Domo" 12.00 ТСН 12.20 Na "1 + 1". Nevыdumannaya prawdziwe życie w dramacie „Hadalka” 13.30 T / C "Slepaya" 14.45 Semeynыe melodramы 5 15.45 „Bitwa” salony 16.45 ТСН 17.10 Melodramat „Moc miłości Feryhy» l 19.30 ТСН 20.30 Chystonews 21.00 H / T „Między nami devochkamy» l 22.00 Pieniądze 23.20 ТСН 23.40 H / T „Borgiowie 3" 1.40 T / C „Cierpki smak miłości” 2.30 H / T „Alex Krzyż" 4.00 ТСН 4.25 „Bitwa” salony 5.10 Dzieci rozыska serwis Inter 6.30 M / F 7.00 Aktualności 7.15, 7.35, 8.10, 8.35 Rano z Interem 7.30, 8.00, 8.30, 9.00 Aktualności 9.20 H / T "Plohaya Sosedko" 11.15 Konsekwencją były 12.00 Aktualności 12.25 T / C "Dr Zemskyy 3. Życie znowu" 13.25 Semeynыy sąd 14.00 Aktualności 14.20 Semeynыy sąd 15.30 Czekaj na mnie 16.00 Aktualności 16.15 Czekaj na mnie 17.50 Aktualności 18.10 Talk-show "Kasaetsya kazhdogo" 20.00 Szczegóły 20.45 T / C „Orlova i Aleksandrowa" 23.00 T / S „Synu narody ojcem” 1.55 T / S "Sąsiedzi" 5.45 T / C "Dr Zemskyy 3. Życie znowu" ICTV 5.20 Dzieci rozыska serwis 5.25 M / s 6.05 Nadzwyczajne Aktualności 6.55 Fakty Nedeli 8.45 Fakty 9.20 Wyniki 10.05 H / T "Godzilla" 12.45 Fakty 13.10 H / T „Pauk-Man 3. Wróg w Reflection" 15.45 Fakty 16.15 H / T „Pauk-Man 3. Wróg w Reflection" 16.25 H / F "New chelovekpauk" 18.45 Fakty 19.15 Nadzwyczajne Aktualności 20.20 Dostal! 21.05 Fakty 21.25 Wolność słowa 0.15 H / T "Korablpryzrak" 1.50 H / T „Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów” 3.20 Oszałamiająca kulisy pracy policji Ukraina 5.50 Sobytiya Nedeli Oleg Panyutoy 6.50 Rano z Ukraynoy 7.00 Sobytiya 7.10 Rano z Ukraynoy 8.00 Sobytiya 8.10 Rano z Ukraynoy 9.00 Sobytiya 9.15 Realnaya mystyka 10.00 T / C „Zastrzeżeń i które są” 14.00 Moje nowe życie 15.00 Sobytiya 15.30 T / C "Sanki" 18.00 T / C „Bessmertnyk. Nowaja Nadieżda" 19.00 Sobytiya 19.45 Talk-show "Rozmowy Ukraina" 21.00 T / S "Wszystkie Tylko nachynaetsya" 23.00 Sobytiya dnia 23.30 H / T "Cosmopolis" 1.40 Sobytiya 2.30 Talk-show "Rozmowy Ukraina" 4.10 Realnaya mystyka 4.40 T / C „Bessmertnyk. Nowaja Nadieżda" 5.30 Sobytiya STB 6.10 „W poszukiwaniu prawdy. Historia Tainai seks w ZSRR" 6.50 Wszystko będzie dobrze! 8.50 „Sekrety waży. Wróg mój rodzimy" 9.45 „Życie Zvezdnaya. Życie z czyjejś twarzy" 10.40 H / T „Moskwa nie uważa się łzami" 13.40 Napęd konsekwencją эkstrasensы 14.35 эkstrasensov bitwa 15.55 Wszystko będzie dobrze! 18.00 Okna-News 18.45 „Moja prawda. Nadieżda Matveeva. Jeden w polu - wojownika" 19.50 Napęd konsekwencją эkstrasensы 20.50 T / C "Test ciążowy" 22.00 Okna-News 22.35 Detektor lzhy 7 23.50 Jeden po Vseh 1.00 H / T "Souchastye morderstw" 2.45 Eter noc Nowyj kanał 6.10 Kids Time 6.15 M / S "Przygody Jackie Chana" 6.50 M / s "Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości" 7.50 Kids Time 7.55 M / F 9.45 Teen Time 9.45 "Yeralash" 11.55 Teen Time 12.00 T / S "Moja pielęgniarka prekrasnaya" 16.55 T / C "Voronynы" 18.00 Reporter 18.20 Przejście! 19.00 Revyzor 21.30 Pasja Revyzoru 23.30 H / T "Kanykulы sposób surowy" 1.50 Przejście! 2.35 Reporter 2.40 Dzieci rozыska serwis 2.50 PCA-2 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rzeszów z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Perszyj kanał z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 1+1 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Inter z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ICTV z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ukraina z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki STB z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nowyj kanał z 2015 roku